The 2nd Battle of Reach
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2552, the Covenant glassed Reach. After 37 years in the year 2589, Reach was restored to its former glory. No, even better. In the year 2610, people started moving back into New Alexandria. But now, in the year 2693, the YNSC started their attack on Reach, starting the 2nd Battle of Reach. How will the UNSC deal with this attack?
1. Shadows Appear

On February 13, 2693, on Reach, over 750 million people currently live there. All of the previous cities of Reach have been re-terraformed to their former glory. Actually, made even better than in 2552 before it fell. A new colony known as New Barlow was formed during the re-terraforming of Reach and is the most populated with over 56 million people. In the colony, there were a total of 35,295,018 residents and the remaining 21,563,947 were UNSC personnel. In the capital Barlow City, the Governor of the city was at a Press conference to announce a new project that the UNSC were working on. In Glenelg Park, Barlow City, the podium was ready and the Governor walked up escorted by the 2nd Noble Team. Everyone started cheering and then said, "It's the Governor. And Noble Team. They are the best. It's good to have a Spartan Team here on Reach. Protect us."

Noble Four said, "Hm, it seems that they are talking about us."

Noble One said, "Of course they are. We're the Noble Team. But we're the 2nd Noble Team. Not the first one. We were created to replace them to protect Reach."

Noble Two said, "Agreed. But are we capable of being like them."

Noble Five said, "We'll never be like the first Noble Team. We'll just be a nuisance to those 6. Plus, we only have 5."

Noble Three said, "Right. I wonder what she's got to announce."

The Governor stopped in front of the podium and said, "Good morning everyone. And thank you for coming to hear me out. If you don't know who I am, I am Elizabeth Morrice, the Governor of New Barlow. The UNSC has allowed me the honor to announce who the 6th member of Noble Team is."

Everyone heard that and then Noble One looked at her and then Elizabeth said, "He is known as a lone wolf that fights battles all by himself. He's dominated in 10 battles against the YNSC. If you wish to know what the YNSC stand for, it's Yaulan Nation Space Command. Our current enemy. Spartan Patrick Smith of the Spartan-XII Project."

Patrick Smith stepped forward and then Noble Four said, "Shit, he really is here."

Patrick walked to the podium and said, "It's an honor to be a part of this team to help out Reach."

He bowed to them and then everyone saw that and then Noble Three asked, "Isn't that what Japanese people do? You are American."

Patrick said, "No, I'm Australian. But I've been in Japan for most of my life."

Noble One said, "Enough talk. Let the Governor continue her speech."

Patrick said, "Agreed."

He stepped back and then Elizabeth said, "Thank you. Give it up for Noble Team."

Everyone started whistling, cheering, and clapping and then Patrick said, "They seem to love you guys."

Noble Five said, "We don't need to act like friends, Smith. I know what you've done in your past tours to survive."

Noble One said, "Calm down. She's about to continue."

Elizabeth said, "Silence please."

Everyone stopped making noise and then Elizabeth said, "Thank you very much. Now about the reason why I came out here today. The UNSC is funding a project that will take place here in New Barlow. A museum for all of the history of the UNSC so far. From the Human-Covenant War to UNSC-YNSC War. And you all get to know how the first Spartans did in the universe. The project starts in a month."

Everyone started cheering and then Elizabeth smiled and stepped back and asked, "What do you think about that, guys?"

Patrick answered, "It sounds lovely."

Noble Five grunted and then Noble One said, "Agreed. This place is the perfect place for the new museum to show off our history. Don't you think so as well, Slinger?"

Noble Five, Molly Slinger answered, "Yes. I agree with you sir."

Elizabeth looked up and then said, "The sky never changes. It's always so beautiful."

Noble Three said, "The sky is always beautiful. But is different on every planet."

Noble Four said, "Most definitely. I can't disagree with that."

Patrick looked up and then a voice appeared in his head, "You know that you don't belong on Reach. 2nd Noble Team is a farce. You are no good for them. You'll just get them killed, Patrick."

Patrick heard that and then looked down and his smile went away and Noble Two saw that and asked, "Are you ok?"

Molly asked, "Why do you care? He's a murderer."

Patrick looked at Noble One and then said, "Sorry, I was daydreaming of something awful."

They heard that and then Elizabeth smiled and said, "Hell, you'll get used to your new position, soldier. You are known as one of the best of your generation."

Patrick said, "Best, huh?"

They heard that and then Elizabeth said, "You are? I'm serious."

Molly looked at him and then Patrick looked up again and then his eyes changed and then she looked up and then saw something and Patrick said, "We need to get you all out of here."

Noble One asked, "Why?"

Molly pointed upwards at the sky and then everyone looked up and saw shadows in the sky and then started screaming and then Patrick appeared by the podium and said, "Please calm down and head to the space elevators and evacuate immediately."

Everyone heard that and then Elizabeth appeared and then said, "Stay calm everyone. Do not push. Head to the space elevators now. The 107th Infantry Squad will direct you where to go. Go now."

Everyone started running away and then the members of the 107th Infantry Squad started saying, "Don't push. We'll get you all out of here. One at a time. Go slower. No need to panic. We're all Human here. We will protect you. So will Noble Team. So do this for them."

Everyone heard that and then Noble One said, "Good. The evacuation began. Is this what you daydreamed about?"

Patrick answered, "Nope. Voices talking to me."

Molly heard that and then asked, "What were they saying?"

Patrick answered, "You don't belong here. You'll just get them killed. Leave Reach now."

Noble Four said, "Huh? Sounds rough."

Noble Three said, "He is a veteran after all."

Patrick looked up and said to himself, "Shadow's, huh? Why now?"

Noble One said, "We need to get the Governor to safety."


	2. The Helion Scout

Noble One said, "Let's go."

Patrick said, "We need to get you out of here, Ms. Morrice."

Elizabeth heard that and then asked, "What happened to you in your last tour? According to Xenia, you were more vicious and didn't care about keeping people like me alive."

Patrick answered, "I'm not letting you turn into one of them. That's why I'm doing this. And Xenia Morrice was an ass to me."

Molly said, "Turn into one of them. What do you mean by that?"

Patrick answered, "You die, they take you and inject some serum into the corpse and they turn into the YNSC people. And your sister is one of them."

Molly heard that and then said, "Eleanor died because of you."

Elizabeth said, "No, she didn't. Xenia told me that Eleanor betrayed the unit and shot Patrick in the back killing him. But 3 years later, Patrick appears back in the world and Xenia's jaw drops and Patrick is now here. By the orders of ONI themselves."

Molly said, "She would never betray the..."

Patrick looked to the side and then Noble Three said, "You saw that, right Lieutenant?"

Patrick answered, "Yeah. It seems that they got a Helion Scout watching us."

Noble One asked, "What does a Helion Scout do?"

Patrick answered, "Helion Scouts are probably the most dangerous enemy of the YNSC. They transform into the people you care about and then when you least expect it, they shoot you in the head or back. Take you away to their base and turn you into one of the species in their ranks. The weapons they use are only G9's and G34's. G9's are known as Laser Pistols. G34's are known as Laser Rifle. Never underestimate the power of a Helion Scout."

Noble One said, "Damn. They sound like an ass to deal with."

Patrick said, "They are. They are all former Humans after all."

Noble Two said, "We should deal with it before it causes us any trouble, Commander. Don't you agree?"

Commander Jaxon Gilbert said, "Deal with it Smith."

Patrick asked, "Why me?"

The Helion Scout smiled and then Jaxon answered, "Because you know them best."

Patrick said, "I see."

They continued running forward and then the Helion Scout followed them and then Patrick turned around and ran to the alleyway between the buildings behind them and then the Helion Scout appeared and started shooting at him with his Laser Pistol and Patrick appeared behind the wall and Elizabeth saw that and then the Helion Scout said, "Stop hiding. I won't kill you."

Patrick asked himself, "Why does it have to be you, Eleanor? I guess that I'll kill you here and now."

The Helion Scout said, "Come on. You know that you'd love to stick a bullet in me. Show yourself."

Patrick said, "She knows me too well."

Patrick dove to the side and started shooting while she shot back, but she shot the bullets and the lasers flew out from alleyway and one hit his leg and Patrick grunted and said, "Son of a bitch."

The Helion Scout said, "I know how you fight, Human. You and I were husband and wife. But now, I'm stronger and better than I was before this. And you are still the same. You didn't even transform into one of us. But sooner or later, you will lose to the serum that is inside of you."

Patrick smiled and then tossed his pistol to the side and then the Helion Scout asked, "Have you given up?"

Jaxon asked, "What are you doing, Lieutenant Smith?"

Patrick grabbed a grenade and then pulled the pin and then tossed it toward her and then the Helion Scout smiled and grabbed it and tossed it back toward him and then Patrick saw it and then dove to the side and then it blew up and then said, "Son of a bitch. She really does know me too well."

Jaxon said, "So they know more about us than we know about ourselves. Is that what you are saying?"

Patrick answered, "Yes it is. And it seems that I'll be stuck here for awhile. So get her out of here, will ya? I'll hold her back for awhile."

The Helion Scout appeared through the smoke and said, "Hello."

Patrick screeched and then Patrick limped behind a building and then she said, "Oh come on now. Just surrender to the YNSC already. We could be together forever. Rape all the women you like. Just like you did when you were a prisoner of the YNSC."

Molly heard that and then Patrick said, "Shut up."

She said, "That's it. Get pissed off. Let me see you in your true form. Spartan 593."

Patrick appeared and shot at her and then Jaxon asked, "Is what she said true? You raped women."

Patrick answered, "Nope. Not true whatsoever."

The Helion Scout said, "Stop lying to yourself. Let the Demon inside of you speak."

Patrick said, "Nah, I'm good."

The Helion Scout appeared and then Patrick had the gun pointed at her head and then she said, "You shoot me, the entire YNSC will come down here to wipe you out, Patrick. Again. And we will enslave you for a second time. And this time, you won't be able to escape from us. The serum will take over. And you will become one of us. A member of the YNSC."

Patrick said, "Nah. If anyone's going to die, it's gonna be you. Reach will not fall a second time."

She said, "Well, if that's the case..."

A bullet hit Patrick's chest and a bullet hit the tip of her head, but not close enough to the brain to kill her and the Helion Scout grunted and then ran away saying, "Get down here and kill every Human on Reach. Patrick Smith is no longer a threat to us."

Patrick laid back and was having a hard time breathing and then Jaxon said, "Lieutenant, speak to me, brotha."

There wasn't any answer and then his AI said, "Lieutenant Smith's vitals are low. He was pierced with a laser in the chest where his heart was. He'll die any minute now. But because of his sacrifice, you protected the Governor."

Jaxon grinned and then said, "I'm tired of losing soldiers. I should have sent someone else."

The AI said, "There was nothing that you could have done. The YNSC is getting smarter and Reach is going to fall if we don't do anything about it."

Molly asked, "Do you trust him, Jack?"

The AI, Jack answered, "Yes. Patrick Smith always gives correct intel to the UNSC. And Patrick will not die in vain if you fail to protect her. That was his last wish after all."

The Helion Scout looked through each other the gaps between the houses and didn't see them and grinned and asked, "Where the hell did they go?"

She stopped and then saw Molly and said, "Molly, huh? She'll be my first target then."

She ran out toward her and then Noble Three turned around and shot the Helion Scout in the leg and she tripped outwards and then said, "You son of a bitch. You'll die for that."

Molly heard that and then Elizabeth said, "He was right. The YNSC really are deceased Humans."

Molly started crying and then she said, "I, Rurax Vurna will not die by your hands. Patrick put up more of a fight than you. But he's dead now. And he will turn into a Basilisk soon. One of the strongest species in the YNSC. No one has ever killed one except for me and Patrick. The married couple will prevail. I am so happy that he's going to become one of us."

Molly aimed at her and then she smiled and then stood up and ran away saying, "I'll meet you all later. So wait for me baby sis. Patrick couldn't protect anyone from me. And couldn't even protect himself from Eleanor. She shot him right in the back. And she's the reason why Patrick changed so much."

Molly continued to cry and then Noble Four grabbed her and said, "Let's move. We can't stay here. The enemy is already starting to move."

Jaxon said, "Agreed. We need to get the Governor to safety for the Lieutenant's sake."

Molly nodded and then they continued to run.


	3. Kill Rurax Vurna

Jaxon said, "We're not in a good position here. Lieutenant Smith is gone. We need to get you to the shelter and fast. I believe that she already called for reinforcements. And if Patrick becomes our enemy, we're going to have one hell of a problem."

Molly was in tears and then Noble Two said, "Stop crying, will ya?"

Rurax appeared for a second time and then said, "Patrick is my husband and he will betray you. He will wake up as one of the YNSC and then slaughter the UNSC along with the rest of the YNSC coming down on you."

Molly turned around and started shooting at her and then Rurax saw that and then climbed the wall. Everyone saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. She's so fast. She's agile as hell. Helions are like Spiderman but a lot uglier. She can hear you man. We need to run now."

Molly said, "Agreed."

Elizabeth said, "Shit."

The enemy ships started to lower themselves and then Noble Four said, "That doesn't look good."

Noble Three said, "Of course it doesn't. The YNSC are beginning their attack."

Elizabeth asked, "What'll happen if Patrick comes back alive?"

Jaxon answered, "I doubt that it is possible. He got hit in his heart, right Jack?"

Jack answered, "Close to it. 0.01% chance of surviving that attack."

Elizabeth heard that and Jack said, "And that Helion Scout is correct. He has an unknown serum inside of his body."

Noble Four asked, "How do you get it out?"

Rurax answered, "You can't take it out of him. It'll consume him and it'll turn him into one of us and kill you all. Especially you Governor. He hates it when people get into his past. I know everything about Patrick Smith. And he's one tough son of a bitch."

She was about to snipe Elizabeth when a bullet flew into her right arm and she said, "Son of a bitch. I didn't expect you to actually hit me, Molly. Your own sister."

Molly said, "You aren't my sister. You are a Helion Scout named Rurax Vurna. A asshole that killed an ally of ours."

They appeared in front of Barlow Military Academy and then the CO of the school saw them and then Rurax said, "Humans, you won't win this war. The YNSC is starting to move. Give her up and we'll let you live."

Rurax's CO said, "No, we won't."

Rurax said, "Let me talk. Patrick Smith is no longer a threat. Shot him right in the heart, sir."

He said, "Doesn't mean a thing. He still has a .01% chance of surviving that fatal blow. You already know how tough that son of a bitch is. You've slept with the man. You've even tried killing him, but failed."

Rurax said, "Sir, I'm 200% sure that he ain't coming back."

He said, "I don't care. He's a damn Spartan. Similar to you. You mustn't underestimate the Spartans. Trust me, that Spartan is a Demon. And he'll probably survive that .01% chance again."

Rurax said, "No, he's not. No Human can survive a hit to the heart."

He said, "If I see Patrick on the battlefield, you are going to kill yourself. But if he's transformed into a YNSC soldier, you may live to see another day."

Rurax grinned and then continued to try to kill them one by one, but she kept getting shot at and then said, "I know exactly how to finish you all off. Being a Helion Scout is awesome."

She took off. While she ran to the government building, in the alleyway where Patrick was shot, a voice appeared saying, "Patrick Smith, a Lieutenant in the UNSC and is one of the best Spartans of his generation. Wake up. It's time for you to rise."

Patrick heard that and said, "Why won't you let me die already?"

The voice answered, "You have a purpose on Reach. You might have lost to Rurax Vurna, but you will kill her this time. She's already plotting their execution."

Patrick said, "Their execution? Whose execution?"

The voice answered, "Noble Team and the Governor. She plans on turning into you and when they least expect it, she'll kill them."

Patrick looked around and then asked, "Where am I?"

The voice answered, "In your consciousness or some shit like that. You know, .01% of a chance to survive this attack and you've always surpassed everyone's expectations."

Patrick heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

The voice heard that and then said, "Now you want to know who's been keeping you alive all this time? Well, I guess that I can finally show you."

The being started to appear and then Patrick looked up and then asked, "What are you? You aren't a Human, Sangheili, Created, or YNSC."

She smiled and answered, "I'm a Goddess. Not a well known one. I'm actually new. Zitris, Goddess of Miracles, Love, War, and Strength. It's nice to meet you Patrick."

Patrick heard that and said, "A Goddess, I doubt that."

Zitris said, "I see. Then why do you keep living when you are supposed to be dead?"

Patrick heard that and answered, "Luck."

Zitris said, "Well, you can think that all you want, but you have always had me on your side. Now, do you wish to accomplish your mission or turn into one of them? The choice is really up to you. Not me."

Patrick said, "Turn into one of them or kick some ass. I'd love to die in battle. So as long as I die in battle, I'm happy."

Zitris said, "Good enough. Zitris walked toward him and then Patrick said, "So, it wasn't luck for me surviving all those times?"

Zitris answered, "Nope. I've been saving your sorry ass ever since the beginning of your Military career."

Zitris appeared in front of him and then started kissing him and then Patrick felt that and then tried pushing her away, but she wouldn't budge and then 2 minutes later, an explosion occurred where Patrick was and then everyone turned around and saw the smoke and said, "Shit. What was that?"

Jack answered, "Patrick's body just blew up. It seems that he didn't survive this time."

Elizabeth said, "Not possible. Xenia told me that he was like a God. Nothing will kill him. The God of Luck is in him."

Rurax said, "Told you that he was dead, sir."

He said, "Congrats, Rurax. You killed your husband. Now, let the show begin. Now we can easily take out the UNSC on Reach."

Rurax smiled and then said, "Well, I already have Noble Team and the Governor, you guys could handle the rest. Barlow Military Academy should go first. We just passed that place up."

Her CO said, "Yeah, we know. The cadets are still training to become soldiers. They'll become perfect soldiers for the YNSC. Move out."

While Rurax was inside of the government building, Jack said, "We need to get inside that building now. He's coming extremely fast. Faster than the Helion Scout."

Molly screeched and then they ran into the government building and then Patrick appeared and said, "Hello guys. Sorry that I passed you up."

Jack heard that and then Jaxon said, "You seem to be faster than us."

Noble Two said, "Good to have you here."

Noble Three said, "Don't get too friendly with him. He faked his death."

Patrick said, "Don't be like that. That .01% chance is one hell of a way to survive."

Elizabeth said, "Told you that he wouldn't die."

Patrick smiled and then aimed his guns at them and then said, "Now die."

They screeched and then Elizabeth screeched and said, "That's not Patrick."

Molly said, "Of course it isn't. He's back there."

Patrick asked, "Why are all of you so mean to me? Is it because I got your sister killed? Hahahahaha."

A bullet hit his arm and then he moved back and then Patrick asked, "Who shot me?"

Patrick walked in and then then Patrick turned back into Rurax and said, "Impossible. You aren't Patrick. What happened to the transformed Patrick?"

Patrick heard that and then took his helmet off and then asked, "What transformation?"

They looked at him and then Elizabeth said, "Now that's the Patrick we all know and love."

Patrick smiled and then they started shooting her and then she started screaming and then Jaxon said, "Get inside of the shelter now. We have a mission to complete."

Patrick said, "We need to save Reach from the YNSC."

Molly said, "Good to have the real you back."

Noble Three said, "Agreed. We thought that we were going to lose the Governor."

Patrick said, "Not on my watch. They plan on attacking Barlow Military Academy. They should be headed there soon."

Noble Two asked, "How do you know that?"

Patrick answered, "Voices tell me things. Voices of the dead, that is. But before we head there, we need to hit the alarm for all Reach to hear us."

Jaxon said, "Agreed. Get into the shelter now. And we'll do our job now."

Elizabeth said, "Understood."

Elizabeth ran to the elevator and took it all the way down to the shelter.


	4. 2nd Battle of Reach Begins

As Elizabeth went to the shelter, Patrick stared at the corpse of Rurax and said, "Well, you aren't dead yet, are you Rurax? Or should I say Eleanor Smith?"

Rurax laughed and said, "So, you knew that it was me, honey? I am surprised. But you lose."

Patrick shot her in the head and said, "Now, you may rest in peace."

Noble Four asked, "Who is Eleanor Smith? A sister of yours?"

Patrick answered, "My wife. I got a report from the commander of her regiment that she died in battle against an unknown threat on Eiro. But it seems that unknown threat was the YNSC."

Jaxon said, "Ellen, Victor, and I will head to Reach Space Station. Molly, Patrick, and Cecilia will head to Barlow Military Academy. Our job is to make sure that Reach does not fall a second time. So, let's make sure that it doesn't happen Noble Team."

Noble Two, Lieutenant Commander Cecilia Foster said, "Understood."

Noble Three, Master Chief Petty Officer Victor Wallace said, "With pleasure."

Noble Four, Petty Officer First Class Ellen Moore said, "Let's save Reach from the YNSC. We won't allow it to fall a second time."

While the 6 of them split up, Rurax's CO said, "Rurax, you there? Hey, speak to me."

Patrick grabbed her earpiece and then asked, "Should we speak to her?"

Cecilia answered, "Nah. Just break it."

Molly said, "Agreed."

Patrick dropped it on to the ground and then she yelled, "Rurax! Respond dammit!"

Patrick smiled and stomped on it and she heard the static from the collision and one of her men said, "Her earpiece was just destroyed. We're unable to contact her. No, her vital signs are gone. It seems that he found out that she was Eleanor Smith. And shot her in the head to finish her off."

She heard that and yelled, "Damn you Humans. Patrick Smith, explain to me who that Human is. She did kill him, right?"

Another one of her men answered, "Patrick Smith, a Lieutenant within the UNSC. He's a member of the SPARTAN-XII Project along with 3500 others. Each project gets bigger. And better than the previous project. Before Patrick became a Spartan, he was said to be an unkillable monster. You could shoot him in the head and he'll stand back up like nothing ever happened. The UNSC is tired of having to build new gear for him. Patrick is also said to have a different name before becoming a soldier. He used to be known as Robert Xenos. He was forced to change his entire name due to how bad of a reputation he had as a kid and trainee. He loved getting into fights and gambled every penny he had and succeeded in becoming a millionaire in just 3 days. He helped support his family and they forced him to join the military. Robert was a troublemaker his entire life. And got arrested multiple times due to his habits. He would have become a perfect soldier for the YNSC if he wasn't considered to be a God that is unkillable."

She heard that and then said, "I see. So, we're up against a God. Then we'll need to destroy what he loves most. His oldest daughter who is a student at Barlow Military Academy. What was her name again?"

One of her men answered, "Marsha Smith. She's a Specialist in the Army. And a student at Barlow Military Academy. She is similar to Robert in many ways. She has a gambling problem and loves getting into fights like him. Got arrested a lot as well."

She heard that and then said, "50th Saber Unit, go to Barlow Military Academy now."

The leader of the 50th Saber Unit said, "We're already enroute to the school."

She said, "Good."

As the ship was flying toward Barlow Military Academy, Nobles Two, Five, and Six appeared in Barlow Military Academy's main office speaking with the Director of the school, Colonel Britney Zelik. Britney looked at them and asked, "What is Noble Team doing here? Aren't you supposed to be protecting the Governor?"

Patrick answered, "She's in the shelter. We're here to save this academy from destruction. The YNSC plans on killing us and turning us into their own men."

Britney asked, "What the hell is a YNSC?"

Molly answered, "Yaulan Nation Space Command. Similar to our UNSC, but undead."

Britney heard that and then Patrick asked, "By the way, how is Marsha doing anyway?"

Cecilia said, "We don't have time to be worrying about just one person."

Britney answered, "She's one of the best students of this school. But you shouldn't worry about just one person. And start worrying about all of us."

He smiled and then said, "Oh, I know."

Molly said, "No wonder why all of the people that get involved with you die."

Patrick heard that and then explosions started occurring outside of the school and Patrick took his gun out and then they started running outside and Britney growled and then hit the alarm and said, "Shit. It's already begun."

Molly stared at Patrick and then Patrick ran outside and then stared at the beings run through the school ground and then started shooting at them before they got to any of the buildings. Molly saw that and then asked, "What the hell are we waiting for?"

Cecilia answered, "That is a good question."

They charged out as well and then started shooting at the enemy as well. As soon as that started happening, Jaxon asked, "Did it start already?"

Jack answered, "Yes. The YNSC made it to the school and they are currently fighting the threat."

Victor said, "So, the 2nd Battle of Reach has begun."

Ellen said, "That seems to be the case."

Jaxon said, "Good luck men."

Patrick said, "Go to the station and set up all alarms on Reach. It'll make the UNSC battle ready before the YNSC appear to attack."

Jaxon asked, "How do you know all of this, Noble Six?"

Patrick answered, "I always used it to win the battles against the YNSC in my lone wolf days."

Jaxon heard that and then Ellen said, "I see. That would make sense. But shouldn't the leader of the team lead us?"

Patrick said, "Well, it is your call. Have fun."

Cecilia said, "You say that so calmly."

Patrick said, "Sorry, bad habit."

Jaxon laughed and then said, "Don't worry about it."

They continued to run to Barlow National Port.


End file.
